


Wherever You Are Is Home

by A_Eelif



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Rumors, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uryuu's body stops aging due to an incident forty-nine years ago causing him to look like an eighteen year old for the rest of his life. Uryuu and his lover, Ichigo, (now sixty-seven) live by moving from one city to the other every few years because of Uryuu's youthful appearance and the nasty rumors that follow the couple. This is a request fic for Isame Kuroda. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are Is Home

I do not own Bleach nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is a request fic for Isame Kuroda.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uryuu looks out the window of the large moving truck to lay eyes on the new home he and Ichigo would be living in for as long as they could manage. The Quincy lets out a sigh of frustration. He'd lost count of how many times he and Ichigo had moved. The couple's life hadn't quite been the same since the incident forty-nine years ago.

Uryuu's mind drifts to that day. He still remembered every detail as if it had happened yesterday. It was raining in Karakura Town that evening and school had just let out when the cry of a hollow could be heard very close by. Uryuu and his friends, Orihime and Chad as well as his new boyfriend, Ichigo, had made their way in the direction of the hollow.

The fight hadn't taken long, but it changed the Quincy's life forever. He could see the large hollow aiming for Ichigo and there was no way the orange haired Soul Reaper could stop the blow from his current position. Uryuu knew it was his new found feelings for his boyfriend that made him leap in front of the hollow's strike and just as the hollow's claws tore through his chest, Chad managed to deal the final blow. A bright light envelopes Uryuu before the light sinks into his body.

The hollow dissipates among the rain and the bespectacled teenager falls to the ground with blood gushing from the wound in his chest. Luckily, Orihime was there to quickly close the wound with her Shun Shun Rika, but even with the wound healed Uryuu just didn't feel right. Something was different about him, but he couldn't figure out what. After several days of Uryuu complaining of not feeling right, Ichigo accompanies the Quincy to Urahara's shop. The news they receive is the last thing they ever thought they would hear.

The hollow they had vanquished earlier in the week had the ability to steal life and with each soul it stole the more life it gained. When the hollow's claws entered Uryuu's body the Quincy's life was intended to add to the hollow's already immense life span, but when the hollow suddenly died, the process was reversed. The excess life residing in the hollow had entered Uryuu's body. This excess life would leave the bespectacled boy frozen in his eighteen year old body until the day he died. So while all his friend's and his boyfriend continued to age, he remained looking like a teenage boy.

Uryuu is suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he feels Ichigo's hand on his leg. He looks at the still very handsome face of his now sixty-seven year old lover. Ichigo gives him a smile making the little wrinkles in the corners of his brown eyes stand out, "What are you thinking about, babe?"

He couldn't tell Ichigo he was thinking about the incident. The incident always upset Ichigo and the Quincy quickly makes up something, "Just wondering how long we'll be able to stay here before we have to move."

Ichigo opens the door to the moving truck and steps out, "We'll worry about that when the time comes."

As the shinigami walks to the back of the moving truck, Uryuu lets out another sigh. Because of his constant youthful appearance, he and Ichigo had to move to a new town every few years. Everything would be just fine for a few years, but it wouldn't take long for the rumors to start. They were always the same, Ichigo was an old pervert taking advantage of the naïve teenage Uryuu. They would ignore the rumors as long as they could, but the hurtful words and nosey neighbors would eventually become too much forcing them to move yet again.

Uryuu unbuckles his seat belt before opening the passenger side door of the moving truck. He steps out of the truck and joins Ichigo at the back o the truck, "Do we have to move our things in tonight? Didn't we have the bed moved in yesterday?"

An amused gleam shimmers in Ichigo's eyes at his lover's words, "Ready to christen the place already, Uryuu?"

The dark haired Quincy's cheeks tint red, "That's not what I meant exactly, but if that's what you want to do then I won't object."

"At sixty-seven I never thought I could get turned on like a teenager, but you help me achieve it every time." The orange haired man throws his arms over Uryuu's shoulders and kisses the Quincy playfully right out in the open. When he pulls away he notices the frown on Uryuu's face, "What's that look for?"

Uryuu steps back making Ichigo's arms fall away from his shoulders, "The neighbors may have seen that."

"Sorry." Ichigo's playful grin turns into a frown as he opens the back of the truck, "I was just trying to be affectionate."

Uryuu's blue eyes gaze down to the gravel driveway, "I know, but I'd rather the rumors didn't start the same day we move in." He looks up to see his lover climbing into the cargo hold of the truck, "What are you doing, Ichigo? I thought we were moving in tomorrow."

"We are, but just because the bed is inside doesn't mean the pillows and sheets are." He moves a few boxes around until he finds the one containing the bedware, "Grab this, will ya?"

Uryuu inches closer to the truck and grabs the box from Ichigo's hands, "Need help getting down?"

Ichigo laughs as he jumps out of the truck and lands effortlessly on the ground, "I may be old, but I'm not that old yet." He takes the box back from Uryuu, "Hey, do you think you could get my camera and film out of the truck?"

Uryuu's eyebrows pinch together in confusion, "Are you going to take pictures today? The sun is about to go down."

"No, but I may get up early tomorrow morning and try to get few shots." He smiles back at his bespectacled lover, "The forest behind the house has a clearing full of flowers."

The Quincy nods and climbs into the back of the truck to retrieve Ichigo's photography equipment. When the age difference became noticeable, Ichigo gave up Soul Reaping and decided to spend his time keeping Uryuu's ageless secret as well as take up photography. It started out as a hobby, but eventually it turned into a job.

Uryuu, on the other hand, had to choose a job where he wasn't in the public eye all the time. It would be hard to explain how a sixty-seven year old man still looked eighteen after all. He'd always liked sewing and making outfits, which he still did, but he also loved to write. He'd found his passion for writing not long after the incident and decided to make up a pseudonym and sell novels under his new pen name. It helped pay the bills and no one, but Ichigo and his closest friends knew it was him writing the literary works.

The novelist grabs the box full of photography paraphernalia and jumps out of the truck. He holds the box with one hand and closes the truck's back hatch with the other. He then makes his way up the steps to join Ichigo at the front door, "Hey, Ichigo, I don't want you to hang my photo up in your studio this time."

The ex-Soul Reaper opens the door and places the box on the floor before turning to look at his dark haired lover, "What?! Why not?! My customers always compliment your photo. You're very photogenic."

"That's nice of you to say, but…" He lets out a desperate sigh as he places Ichigo's box of photography equipment on the floor, "But, it always raises questions."

The photographer gives Uryuu a puzzled look, "Raises questions? What are you talking about?"

Uryuu breaks eye contact with his lover and swallows loudly, "I've never told you about it before, but I think you should know." He once again finds Ichigo's gaze and continues speaking, "The questions always start out innocent enough when your clients ask who your model is and you lie and tell them I'm your friend's son or a university student who's trying to make some money. They buy it and everything's fine." He licks his lips nervously as he holds Ichigo's concerned gaze, "That is, everything's fine until they see us walking together or eating at a restaurant together. You make something else up by saying we were walking to a nice spot to take photos and that after a long day of photography we decided to get dinner and no one questions it until they see us at the grocery store together using the same shopping cart." He raises his voice a bit as he clenches his hands into fists, "And if we talk our way out of that by telling them I live with you because my parents are dead or whatever it is we decide to tell them then there's always that one set of nosey neighbors! They see us one evening while we're outside and you kiss me or hold my hand and that's when they approach me."

"Uryuu, you never told me th…"

The blue eyed man holds up a pale hand to halt Ichigo's words, "They always come to me because they're scared to approach an older man with their accusations." He blinks several times to keep the frustrated tears at bay, "They tell me that I don't have to live like this. That I'm being taken advantage of by an old pervert and when I tell them I was the one who pursued you and I wanted a relationship then I'm just naïve and you shouldn't have accepted my feelings because you're old enough to know better." He lets out an exasperated breath as he turns away from Ichigo, "So, if it's all the same to you, I don't want my photo in your studio."

Ichigo is quiet for a few seconds as he looks at Uryuu's back and sees the Quincy's tensed shoulders, "Okay, fine." He shrugs indifferently, "I won't put your photo up."

Uryuu turns around to face his lover again, "Is that all you have to say?"

"What else am I supposed to say?" He crosses his arms over his chest as he looks into Uryuu's blue eyes, "You asked me not to hang your photo up and I said I wouldn't."

Tears brim in the corners of Uryuu's eyes and his voice becomes incredibly low and sad, "Do you even know what day it is, Ichigo?"

Ichigo lets out a sigh as he runs his hand through his slightly gray hair, "Of course I know what day it is. Do you think I would ever forget the day our lives changed forever?" He crosses the short distance between them and wraps his arms around his dark haired lover in a loving embrace, "I also know you've been thinking about it a lot today and that's why you've been spacing out all day. I didn't mention it because you know I don't like talking about the incident."

The novelist sniffles a bit, but never opens his mouth to respond to Ichigo's words as he returns the embrace. The ex-Soul Reaper releases Uryuu after a few minutes and gives him a smile, "I didn't know anyone ever approached you to ask questions, Uryuu, but it doesn't surprise me. I hear the rumors and I know they all think I'm an old pervert who preys on young men and I also know they think you're just some stupid, naïve teenager that I'm taking advantage of, but I love you and I don't care what they think."

"How could you not care?" Uryuu takes off his glasses and swipes his hand across his face to get rid of the tears gathering in his eyes. He replaces his glasses as he begins speaking again, "If they could mind their own business then we wouldn't have to move all the time and we could get established somewhere. Why can't they just leave us alone?!"

Ichigo strokes Uryuu's pale face with the back of his fingers, "They're just curious and I can't blame them for that. It's not difficult to understand why I want to be with you. An old man like me is lucky to have a young, good looking guy like you, but they can't understand why you want me. They can't fathom someone like you wanting an old photographer like me…especially considering I'm not even rich. They don't know the truth…they don't know what we know."

The Quincy frowns at Ichigo's words, but the ex-Soul Reaper brings his lips to Uryuu's frowning, youthful lips and gives his lover a soft, sweet kiss. Uryuu gives Ichigo a half smile as he adjusts his glasses, "I still hate them all."

"Yeah, I know you do." He turns to pick up the box containing the bedroom things, "I hate them too." Ichigo gives Uryuu a wink as he begins walking toward the bedroom, "Come on, let's make the bed."

The photographer turns the corner and enters their new bedroom with Uryuu following close behind him. Once they're in the bedroom they open the box and put the sheets, comforter, and pillows on the bed. Ichigo lets out an exhausted groan and flops down onto the bed. He lies there for a moment by himself and soon pats the space beside him, "Lay down, babe. We've had a long day."

The raven haired man lets a smile grace his features as he crawls onto the bed and climbs on top of Ichigo by straddling his hips, "I love you, Ichigo and I'm glad you never got tired of me. If it wasn't for you sticking with me then I don't think I would have made it this long with my sanity intact. I'm not an outcast to you and you treat me just like you did ever since the first time we got together."

Uryuu leans down and captures Ichigo's lips with his own. The kiss begins soft and gentle, but the bespectacled novelist eventually deepens the kiss as he coaxes the ex-Soul Reaper's mouth open. He then slips his tongue into Ichigo's mouth where he explores the very familiar territory of the photographer's mouth. Ichigo eventually allows his tongue to join the fun by sliding his tongue against his lover's eager tongue. The Quincy moans at the feeling of Ichigo's lips on his and the feel of his lover's calloused hands sliding into his dark hair.

The kiss ends reluctantly as the two men take in deep breaths. Uryuu looks down at Ichigo's mature face and smiles when he remembers how much he loves every little wrinkle and smile line. He loves the flecks of gray hair in the photographer's hair and eyebrows and he loves the fact that no matter how many trials they'd been through Ichigo's still loves him. He loves knowing that even though they will never look the same age the two of them will continue to grow old together, "Ichigo, do you want to?" He begins unbuttoning his lover's shirt, "If you're too tired we don't have to."

An amused chuckle escapes Ichigo's throat, "I'm not that tired." He feels the novelist's slim fingers brushing against the skin of his chest, "And, how could I possibly say no when you're already undressing me?"

A lustful gleam shines in Uryuu's eyes as a sly smile forms on his face. He unfastens the last button and watches as the shirt falls open. He caresses his lover's chest with his warm, archery roughened hands. The dark haired Quincy moves his wandering hands to Ichigo's face as he leans down once again to place his lips momentarily on his lover's lips before kissing his way across the photographer's jaw and down to his throat. He laps at the skin there before allowing his lips to travel further down to pepper kisses along his still surprisingly firm chest.

Uryuu hears his lover groan and he feels Ichigo's hands slide up and down his arms in a loving gesture. When the raven haired man makes it to the waist hem of Ichigo's pants, he begins working on loosening the buckle of his lover's belt, "You certainly are eager tonight, Uryuu."

"I want to occupy my mind with more pleasant things." He manages to get Ichigo's belt unbuckled and unzips the brown eyed man's pants. He slips his hand into Ichigo's pants and begins fishing the ex-Soul Reaper's semi-erect cock out of the restricting fabric.

Ichigo lets out a sigh, but grabs Uryuu's wrist in his hand, "Don't you think it's a bit unfair for me to be the only one this undressed?"

"Sorry." The archer's cheeks tint pink at his own eagerness, "I guess I got a little too excited."

Ichigo sits up to remove his shirt completely, "That's alright, it has been a while."

Uryuu nods as he begins removing his own clothing. He couldn't agree with Ichigo more in the fact that it had been a while since they were intimate. They always stopped having sex when the rumors started getting out of hand and Ichigo would wear himself out trying to pack all their possessions for the long move to their new house. If the novelist remembered correctly it had been two months since they last made love.

Once the two of them are completely undressed, Uryuu returns his hand to the orange haired photographer's half formed erection. He pumps his hand along Ichigo's shaft just enough to harden the flesh to full attention. He looks up at his lover's face to see that his eyes are closed and a look of pleasure is on his face. The Quincy removes his glasses and places them in his discarded shirt's pocket before going any further. He grips the base of Ichigo's cock and lowers his mouth down around the swollen head. He tongues the slit a few times listening to the moans of bliss leaving the photographer's lips before sliding his mouth further down the heated skin of Ichigo's length. He bobs his mouth up and down the thick shaft of his lover as he fondles Ichigo's balls lightly with his fingertips.

Ichigo groans as Uryuu's hot, slick mouth slides along his cock with the Quincy's tongue circling the leaking head with his tongue every-so-often. He threads his fingers into the soft locks of black hair on his lover's head and gently massages Uryuu's scalp, "Mmm, Uryuu…th-that's enough…(moan) I'm ready."

The Quincy engulfs his lover's cock once more before letting his lips slide away from Ichigo's erection, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He opens his hand to reveal a small, travel sized bottle of lube resting in his palm, "Here."

Uryuu takes the lube from Ichigo with a curious look on his youthful face, "Where were you keeping this?"

"In my pocket." He laughs softly, "I know it's been a few months and considering what day it is I thought you may want to make love…so I slipped it into my pocket this morning."

Uryuu opens the bottle of lube as a smile creeps to his face, "You're smarter than I've ever given you credit for, Ichigo."

The dark haired novelist pours the lube onto his fingers and rubs the slick liquid between his long digits to warm it before sitting up and reaching behind himself. He slips the tip of his index finger into his own opening with a groan and Ichigo touches his lover's quivering thigh with his hand, "I can do that for you, babe."

"N-no, it's fine." He slips his finger further in before adding another, "Besides, you…you always tease me…(gasp) for too long."

Ichigo props up on his elbows a bit to get a better view of his lover preparing himself, "I thought you liked it when I teased you."

"Usually, I do, but…" His breath hitches and his voice pauses as he pushes a third finger into his opening, "I want you too badly to endure your…(moan) t-teasing tonight."

The ex-Soul Reaper watches Uryuu's three fingers pump in and out of the Quincy's lithe body with a hungry gaze, "You look so sexy, Uryuu."

The Quincy smiles at Ichigo's compliment before letting out a loud cry as his fingers brush against his sweet spot. He brushes his long fingers against that spot a few more times allowing his blue eyes to slip shut as he lets out another moan. He removes his fingers with a wet sound and opens his eyes as he once again reaches for the lube. He pours the lube into his palm and rubs his hands together before gripping Ichigo's aching cock in his hands, "How would you like it if I teased you a bit?"

The novelist's hands pump up and down the pulsing shaft making sure the lube is evenly coated along his lover's erection. Ichigo lets a few soft groans slip from his lips before answering his lover's question, "Not tonight, babe…I need you just as (moan)…just as badly."

"I'm glad I still do it for you after all this time." Uryuu releases Ichigo's cock and positions his twitching hole over the head of his lover's arousal as he reaches behind him to help guide the firm flesh inside him.

The head of Ichigo's cock penetrates the snug ring of muscles and the archer's sapphire eyes close once again as his body takes in each inch of the photographer's cock. Uryuu lets out a relieved sigh once he slides completely down Ichigo's length and feels the fullness resting inside him. Ichigo's hands make their way to the Quincy's hips where he grips the skin tightly as he tries to reign in his impatient pleasure from the still insanely tight hold Uryuu's entrance has on him. He looks up at his raven haired lover's face to see the mixture of pain and pleasure splashed on his pale face, "You feel…as good as…(groan) ever, babe."

Uryuu opens his eyes when he hears Ichigo's words and even though his orange haired lover was a bit of a blur without having his glasses on, he could still make out the loving glow of Ichigo's aged face, "You feel pretty…good yourself."

The blue eyed man rotates his hips slowly feeling Ichigo's arousal press against his insides making them both let out satisfied sighs. The novelist repeats the movement a few more times before pressing his smooth, pale hands to the firm planes of Ichigo's chest. He lifts his hips up sliding his heated hole against his lover's shaft and quickly falls back down. He lifts himself up and down languidly a few times as the two of them become accustomed to the motion. He then picks up his pace and bring himself down more forcefully causing them both to cry out with pleasure.

Ichigo tightens his grip on the thin hips in his grasp to help his slender lover's blissful ascent before making his breathtaking descent along the ex-Soul Reaper's throbbing cock, "Faster…faster, Uryuu…(gasp) don't st-stop!"

With Uryuu's vigorous motions he doesn't have the breath to respond to Ichigo's pleas, he only rides his lover's large cock faster and harder. He lets out a sharp cry as he finally comes down at just the right angle for Ichigo's cock to jab his sweet spot hard, "Ah! A-are you…getting off?! I'm…(moan) I'm so close!"

Ichigo nods as he lifts his hips slightly to pound his lover's sweet spot with more force, "I'm going to…to cum soon!" He can't take his eyes off the erotic sight of Uryuu's body bouncing above him and he takes in the sight of the archer's dripping member bobbing up and down with each bounce. The photographer reaches up and grabs his raven haired lover's cock as he begins pumping the swelling organ with as much fervor as he can muster.

"Yes, Ichigo!" He bounces a few more times as his body greedily sucks in the ex-Soul Reaper's cock, "I can't…(gasp) I can't hold it!"

Ichigo lets out a desperate groan as he tugs Uryuu's cock a few more times. Suddenly, the Quincy spills his orgasm into Ichigo's hand and along his chest and when the orange haired man feels Uryuu's unbelievably tight hole squeeze him even tighter, he shoots his own climax inside the panting novelist with an ecstatic cry.

Uryuu falls forward and rests his body against Ichigo's chest and the photographer wraps his arms possessively around the Quincy's body. The two men bask in the afterglow of their seldom had love making before Ichigo speaks up, "I'm sorry, Uryuu."

"Sorry for what?" He shifts his body a bit to get more comfortable as Ichigo begins stroking his dark locks with his rough hands, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Ichigo lets out a long sigh, "For not being able to protect you and I don't mean from that hollow."

"Then what are you talking about?" His dark eyebrows come together in confusion, but due to his position on Ichigo's chest the ex-Soul Reaper doesn't notice, "What are you failing to protect me from?"

The photographer continues to stroke Uryuu's hair as if he were a cat as he forms his next words, "I wish I could protect you from the rumors and from people's curious nosiness, but I can't and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry that we can't be old together and that we have to move all the time." He licks his lips worriedly as he continues, "I'm sorry that we can't make love as much as we used to. I know sometimes you really want to, but I just can't and in a few years some of the things I can do now I won't be able to and that's not fair to you."

"Ichigo, stop!" He strokes his apologetic lover's bicep in a soothing gesture, "It's not your fault that the rumors start and I'm always the one that wants to move." He slides his fingers down Ichigo's arm and finally intertwines their fingers together, "And, I don't need sex to be happy. I enjoy it when we make love, but just being with you is enough and when you get too old to do certain things, I'll do them for you." He smiles as he brings Ichigo's hand to his lips and places a soft kiss to the skin there, "We're in this together and that means we help each other."

Ichigo continues petting the Quincy absentmindedly as a smile finally forms on his face, "A lot sure has changed in forty-nine years, but I'm glad I got to experience it with you."

"Some things haven't changed." He chuckles softly as he reveals what he means, "Like the way you always pet me like your favorite kitten after we make love." A nostalgic smile forms on Uryuu's face, "Do you remember when we first started dating and you would sneak out of your house and come in through the window of my apartment?"

Ichigo nods, "How could I forget that?"

"Anyway, you'd sneak in and we'd make love and when we finished you'd hold me just like this and stroke my hair until I fell asleep." A warm tear of happy remembrance trickles from the Quincy's eye, "Once I was asleep, you'd sneak back out to your own home, but when I woke up you'd have a corny little love note hidden somewhere for me to find."

An offended gasp can be heard from the photographer, "Corny?! You loved those notes and you kept every single one."

"I didn't sat I didn't like them, Ichigo." He sits up just enough to be able to look into his lover's brown eyes, "But, they were corny." The ex-Soul Reaper pouts and Uryuu gives him a chaste, but loving kiss on the lips, "They were sweet and I love you for writing them for me."

Ichigo smiles, "Yeah, yeah…you're just saying that not to hurt my feelings."

Uryuu returns the smile shortly, but his mirthful smile soon turns into a worried line, "What kind of story are we going to tell them this time? Am I your friend's son and you took me in after my parent's death or am I an art student and you're my tutor?"

The photographer thinks on Uryuu's words for a moment and when he finally speaks an honest expression is on his lined face, "We live together because we're lovers."

The dark haired novelist sits up so fast that he nearly knocks the wind out of Ichigo, "We can't tell them that, Ichigo! The rumors will start right away and we'll have to move in no time!"

"They're going to find out eventually and I don't care if I have to move a million times as long as I get to be with you." He reaches up and caresses his lover's youthful face as he smiles, "Wherever you are is home."

A reluctant grin eventually forms on Uryuu's face at Ichigo's words, "As I said, some things never change. You're still just as corny now as you were forty-nine years ago, but I love you anyway."

Ichigo nods in agreement with Uryuu's words, "I love you too."

The End.

Started: 2/24/2013

Finished: 3/6/2013


End file.
